1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device having two or more balls, at least one of which has a surface coating that is a controlled explosive. When two balls make sharp contact with each other, a small area of the explosive on one surface region on at least one of each of the balls explodes in a small, controlled explosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small percussion caps have been common in certain types of children's toys for mimicking the sound of small explosions, such as the explosion that occurs when a bullet fires. The choice of materials for percussion caps and the technology for constructing them is well known.
One of the drawbacks of caps is that the exploding material is held between two long strips of paper or other flexible material. After the cap is used, the paper remains. It is a source of litter. It is also difficult to control precisely the amount of explosive in each cap so that some caps may not explode and others explode excessively.
An object of the present invention is to disclose and provide an amusement device utilizing a small explosion or deflagration, which takes place on the surface coating of one or more hard balls. A further object of the present invention is to disclose and provide a method for making the balls such that the rate of explosion is controlled and is uniform.